Wood blocking is a common practice in the construction industry. Wood blocking typically includes installing one or more wooden blocks in the opening between two adjacent, spaced apart support beams such as two adjacent, spaced apart wooden support beams. Wood blocking is commonly used for several purposes such as: (1) structural support; (2) fire blocking; (3) spacing between studs; (4) panel edge supports for sheets of drywall or plywood; and (5) support attachment sites for mounted objects.
There are two generally known methods of constructing a wall structure with support beams and wooden blocks. One method involves constructing the wall structure in an upright position where the wall might be positioned in the final structure. In such case, the support beams extend vertically (i.e. perpendicularly to the ground), and the wooden blocks are connected to the support beams such that they are between the support beams and above the ground.
The other generally known method involves constructing the wall structure in a horizontal position either on site where the final structure will be constructed or off site. In such case, the support beams extend horizontally (i.e. parallel to and on the ground or some flat surface), and the wooden blocks are connected to the support beams such that they rest between the support beams. After properly positioning the support beams and wooden blocks of the wall structure, the wall structure is lifted and positioned into its upright position.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical arrangement of a wooden block 10 positioned between two adjacent, spaced apart support beams 20a and 20b. The wooden block 10 includes: (1) an outwardly facing first or front side 11; (2) a downwardly facing second or bottom side 12; (3) an upwardly facing third or top side 13; (4) an outwardly facing fourth or end side 14; (5) an outwardly facing fifth or opposing end side 15; and (6) an outwardly facing sixth or rear side 16.
The support beam 20a includes: (1) an outwardly facing first or front side 21a; (2) a second or inwardly facing side 22a; (3) a third or outwardly facing side 23a; (4) an outwardly facing fourth or back side 24a that faces away from the first side 21a; (5) an upwardly facing fifth or top side 25a; and (6) a downwardly facing sixth or bottom side 26a. 
The support beam 20b includes: (1) an outwardly facing first or front side 21b; (2) a second or inwardly facing side 22b; (3) a third or outwardly facing side 23b; (4) an outwardly facing fourth or back side 24b that faces away from the first side 21b; (5) an upwardly facing fifth or top side 25b; and (6) a downwardly facing sixth or bottom side 26b. 
It is well known to attach the wooden block between two support beams without any brackets. It is also well known to attach the wooden block between two support beams with one or more known brackets.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate a known bracket 30 used to secure a wooden block to and between two adjacent, spaced apart support beams. This known bracket 30 includes: (1) a member 32; (2) a member 34a connected to and extending upwardly from the member 32; (3) a member 34b connected to and extending upwardly from the member 32; (4) a member 36a connected to and extending transversely to the member 34a; and (5) a member 36b connected to and extending transversely to the member 34b. The member 34a defines a fastener opening 38a. The member 34b defines a fastener opening 38b. The member 36a defines the fastener openings 40a. The member 36b defines fastener openings 40b. 
FIG. 4 illustrates a way to install the wooden block 10 between two support beams 20a and 20b using two such known brackets 30. An installer typically first connects a first known bracket 30 to the support beam 20a. More specifically, the installer inserts a nail through the fastener opening 40a on the known bracket 30 and drives the nail into the second side 22a of the support beam 20a using a hammer or powered nailer. The installer repeats this process by driving another through the fastener opening 40b. The installer connects another such known bracket 30 via the same process to the opposite support beam 20b. The known brackets 30 are positioned directly across from one another. The installer measures the distance between the two support beams 20a and 20b. The installer uses that measurement to cut a wooden block 10 to the measured length. After cutting, the installer positions the wooden block 10 in the opening between the two support beams 20a and 20b such that the fourth side 14 of the wooden block 10 engages with the second side 22a of the support beam 20a and the fifth side 15 of the wooden block 10 engages with the second side 22b of the support beam 20b. The wooden block 10 also rests on the top surface of the member 32 of each known bracket 30. The installer secures the wooden block 10 to the support beams 20a and 20b. More specifically, the installer inserts another nail through the fastener opening 38a. The installer toes nails the nail through the fastener opening 38a. The nail traverses the wooden block 10 and inserts itself into the second side 22a of the support beams 20a. The installer repeats this process by inserting nails into the fastener openings 38a and 38b of the other known bracket 30 to connect the wooden block 10 to the other support beam 20b. 
One problem with this known bracket 30 is that there it is difficult to position the wooden block prior to nailing either the wooden block to the support beams or the brackets to the support beams. This can lead to positioning the brackets along the side of the support beams inaccurately. In such case, this can lead to positioning the wooden block between two support beams inaccurately. Additionally, either one or both ends of the wooden block would not properly rest on the top surface(s) of the base(s) of the bracket(s). These inaccuracies can result in wasted time and materials when an installer tries to correctly position the brackets on and the wooden block between two support beams.
Another problem with this known bracket is that the installer has to bend over for long periods of time while installing the brackets and wooden block. This can provide discomfort to the installer.
Another problem with this known bracket is that it only enables the installer to install the wooden block in one orientation between the adjacent, spaced apart support beams. The wooden block can only rest on this known bracket in one possible orientation.
Accordingly, there is a need to solve the above problems.